Warrior cats the 6 powers
by miss.perfection123
Summary: Rusty a new student at his school as a secret to keep about his past.He makes friends and enemys.As for his family they all will help but in the end its up to Rusty
1. Chapter 1

Warrior cats The six powers (warrior cats in human form only charters are related to the story)

**Arthur note-This is my second story that I have written and my first for warrior cats and Rusty/Firepaw/heart/star is keeping his name Rusty for a while **

**Disclaimer-all charters belong to Erin Hunter:)**

Chapter one new school

He walked in to his new school and when he did people awed at the new was very hansom with his shiny flame colored hair his gorges green sighed at hearing the awes and walked to his classroom where the teacher awaited for the everyone was there he smiled and pointed at him "this is Rusty Morgan he is a new student so please treat him well" the teacher said with a smile."It is a pleasure to be in this class I hope to get to know you all"Rusty said with a grin and went to sit down in his a singed seat.

"Himy name is Graypaw and your Rusty Morgan right?"asked a gray-haired boy "yes"Rusty replied "nice to meet you"Graypaw said "you to"Rusty said "hi im Ravenpaw"said a black-haired boy "nice to meet you Ravenpaw"Rusty said "im Dustpaw"said a brown-haired boy "nice to meet you"Rusty said "and im Sandpaw"said a sand haired girl "nice to meet you all"Rusty said.

**After School**

Rusty was walking in the forest near the he got near a small little farm he smiled and went inside the house "im home"Rusty said as he went inside."Oh good"said a white and black haired teen "hey Barley"Rusty said to his brother "hey kiddo"Barley said."Oh Rusty your home great"said a teen with vilot hair "hey Vilot"Rusty said to the other teen "hey!"said 2 gray-haired teens "hey Cloud and Storm"Rusty said to the teens "hey Rusty how was school?"asked a brown-haired girl"hey Princess it was fine"Rusty replied to the girl "good"Princess they all went outside to the barn.

"Here we all you have a riding class to teach at 1:00 pm"Princess said to Rusty "ok"Rusty said.

**1:00 pm**

Rusty was in his riding gear as he got the horses ready "there here!"Barly yelled to Rusty "ok!"Rusty yelled back as he brought the horses out he looked at the riding class for today when he saw Graypaw,Ravenpaw,Dustpaw and Sandpaw he smiled and went over to the class "hello im Rusty I'll be your riding instructor for today"Rusty said to the small group of people "I hope you all enjoy yourself today"Rusty said "so lets begin the lesson".

**Ok so that's my first chapter for this I hope it's not to short but yeah see you again soon bye-bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter for this story so yeah hope you liked the first chapter so lets begin.**

"So lets begin the lesson"Rusty said to the small group."I didn't know you lived at a farm"Graypaw said to Rusty "well I do"Rusty said "ok cool"Graypaw said as he got on the horse he had picked "huh can you help me?"Sandpaw asked Rusty "yup"Rusty replied and helped on her horse "thanks"Sandpaw getting everyone on their horses Rusty started teaching them how to took them out on a trail that lead to a meadow.

"Wow"Ravenpaw said in awe at the large beautiful meadow."Yeah"Graypaw said "this is beautiful"Sandpaw said "its alright I guess"Dustpaw said in a grumpy mood "I found this place when I was a child it took all my worries away"Rusty said "cool"Graypaw said "can we go down and ride in it"Sandpaw said "of course"Rusty said and started riding down with them all close they got down Rusty started speeding his horse up and the others did they rode around dandy lions were blown in the air and birds flew away and they all were having fun."Wow this is awsome"Graypaw said "yeah"Sanpaw agreed as they got off their horses to sit in the meadow."So this is where you go when you have things on your mind?"Ravenpaw asked Rusty "yup"Rusty answerd with a smile "so whats your family like?"Sandpaw asked "oh well there awsome"Rusty answerdwith a frown and getting up off the ground."We should start heading back"Rusty said "ok"they all all got on their horses and rode back to the farm.

"There you are"Barly said "we should go now bye Rusty"Dustpaw said "bye see you at school"Rusty said."So did you have fun"Vilot asked "yup"Rusty said "good"Barly "yeah im going to bed now goodnight"Rusty said "goodnight kiddo"Barly said as Rusty left to his room.

**End of chapter 2 hope you liked it if you don't then stop reading it bye-bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur note-hey im back with the third chapter so lets begin

Chapter 3

Rusty was sitting in his room which was covered with books that were about science,social,math and many more with the few comic went to his desk and pulled out some books and started reading.

An hour later Rusty was sleeping on his desk passed out.

In the morning his alarm went off and he awoke with a ran down the stairs ate breakfast and left for school.

When he got to school he went to the looked at all the books and found a interesting book "I see your still into books Rusty" said a blue haired woman "Bluestar?"Rusty said to the woman "hey kiddo"Bluestar said "hey"Rusty said simply "hows your brothers and sisters"Bluestar asked "there fine"Rusty said flatly "you better get to class"Bluestar said "ok im going"Rusty said as he walked down to his class room.

After school there was another lesson and for once in his life Rusty felt like he had friends .

Arthur note-Well that's it for today please review so I can write more bye-bye


End file.
